


SPN Challenge:- Belle Of The Ball

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:- strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- Strand. Dean is polishing up the Impala. Sam eventually joins in.





	SPN Challenge:- Belle Of The Ball

'Wow,' Sam declared. 'I don't think I've ever seen the Impala so shiny.'

Dean lifted his head from his work of waxing the car to grin at his brother.' My best girl has to be at her prettiest tomorrow. I'm taking her to a show.'

'A show? I'm guessing you don't mean the theatre.'

'Ha, ha, dude. An AUTO show, specifically vintage cars of the sixties. I want her to have her five minutes of glory,' Dean replied.

'Huh. You think that's a good idea?' Sam frowned. 'We shouldn't even be taking her on hunts, to be honest. She's too recognisable both by monsters and police. We don't need more publicity.'

'Nobody puts Baby in the corner,' Dean said paraphrasing a famous movie line, 'and anyway we've always managed to avoid trouble.'

:

Sam didn't reply but he recalled plenty of times when the Impala had been involved in trouble. She'd been possessed by a spirit, just to name one, not to mention his own merging with the black car thanks to that douche Gabriel; but she'd never left them stranded. She'd watched over him and Dean like a mom.

'Throw me a rag,' Sam said. 'I'll give you a hand.'

Dean lobbed hm a cloth. 'She's gonna be the belle of the ball, just wait and see.'

Sam smiled and got to work. He had no doubts of that!'


End file.
